Fate
by Skates16
Summary: Maybe the reason why it didn't work out with Jake or Johnny was because fate was keeping them apart. Maybe fate had a different plan for Miley, she just hadn't realised it yet? Moliver, one-shot


Dedicated to **CraZyPshyChoLadY**

_Well... today I saw 'We're All in This Date Together' for the first time and the one line Oliver said got me thinking... and it came out with this. _

**Fate**

"Obviously fate doesn't want them to be together." Oliver said to Lilly as the two of them watched Miley throw up at Johnny's feet. Lilly just rolled her eyes at him.

"Why not! I'm sure this isn't as bad as last night." She insisted, but she was wrong. Johnny made a disgusted face and slowly backed away from Miley before walking away quickly. Miley sniffed before walking back to her friends.

"This is hopeless!" She wailed and rested her head on Lilly's shoulder.

"Don't worry Miley, you can try again when you're better." Lilly said, patting Miley's head before moving away. "Though I suggest that we no longer touch until you're better."

"Lilly!" Miley moaned.

"Hey, I don't want to get sick again." Lilly insisted before walking away. Oliver, however, put his arm around Miley's shoulders.

"I think maybe you should give up on him." He said. "It's been two years Miley."

"And how long did it take you to take down those Hannah Montana posters?"

Oliver blushed at this statement, but ignored it. "Point is, maybe you should move on from a middle school crush."

"This goes for Jake too, doesn't it?"

"I've seen you watch those re-runs of Zombie High."

Miley sighed. "I'm pathetic, aren't I? I can't just get over a guy Oliver. Can you just get over a girl?"

Once again Oliver remained silent. Miley didn't notice this though. "I mean, I guess I'd always like Jake, but I know it'd never work out between us. Johnny is different, I haven't seen him since he moved and I think I just blew it with him too!"

"You sure did."

Miley hit his shoulder, moving away from him. "Not funny."

"I wasn't laughing or joking."

Miley just shook her head and started walking away before Oliver stopped her.

"Maybe you don't need guys like them." He told her.

"What kind of guys do I need then?" She asked him, crossing her arms and waiting for his answer.

"You need a guy who won't leave you for half a year, who treats you right, who will always be there for you. Who wouldn't run away from you if you threw up at his feet." Oliver said in all seriousness.

"You read your mom's magazines again?"

"Maybe."

Miley smiled at him. "Thanks Oliver. If there's ever a guy out there, just let me know?"

"Miley…" Oliver started, but stopped.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. See you later." He said and walked off. Miley turned around and walked home, thinking about what Oliver had just said.

_xXxXx_

"Dad, why do I always have bad luck when it comes to guys?" Miley asked her dad later that night.

"Are you thinking of Jake?"

"Yea."

"Trey?"

"Maybe... yea, him too."

"That Johnny guy you went on a date with last night?"

"Don't remind me." Miley said as she sat next to her father one the couch. "Oliver said I don't need guys like that."

"Did he now?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley frowned at her father.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Dad…"

"Think Miley. What did Oliver tell you?" He asked and Miley told her father the little speech Oliver said to her down at the beach.

When she finished, Robbie Ray was smiling. "Seems like that boy has it bad."

"Has what?"

"Miley, there's only one guy you know like that in the world."

Miley was silent for a while, thinking about it. Oliver's never ditched her, he was always there to back her up, he'd do anything for her.

But that doesn't mean…

"Dad, he doesn't like me like that." She said.

"What ever you say." Robbie Ray said as he got up off the couch and walked upstairs.

"Not funny dad!" Miley called up after him.

_xXxXx_

"Miley? What are you doing here so early?"

"I… uh… can I come in?" She asked. Oliver held the door open wider and Miley walked into the house. "And it isn't that early, it's only ten o'clock."

"Early for me." Oliver said as he yawned. Miley looked around the living room that Oliver had led her too. There was only one reason she'd come here, just to see if he still had them.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She blurted out. Oliver sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure." He said, looking sleepily at her. Miley acted quickly and dashed up the stairs, but went straight for Oliver's closed bedroom door instead. She stood in front of the door, hand hovering over the doorknob. Did she really want to do this?

_Yes_

She quickly opened the door, went in and closed it quietly before turning around to inspect the room. The first thing she spotted was a picture of the three of them lying down by his computer. Miley walked closer and saw the three of them sitting on the beach, pulling faces at the camera. Miley then looked up and saw that the walls were bare.

The Hannah Montana posters were indeed gone. That was good, right?

Then why did she feel so let down?

She slowly turned and inspected all the walls, but there was nothing on them. Instead Miley sat down on his unmade bed and looked around the small room.

Oliver's room was considerably cleaner then Jackson's, but messier then hers. Clothes lay on the floor and on the one shelf she spotted Mike's 'beard' or as Miley called it, armpit hair.

Her gaze then landed on the cupboard. The one door was slightly open and she could see something stuck onto the door. Miley got off the bed and walked towards the cupboard and opened it.

And there they were, all the Hannah posters that used to cover Oliver's room before were neatly stuck onto the inside of his cupboard door. Miley ran her hands over her alter ego's pictures before turning to look at the other closed door. Could he have more?

Miley slowly opened the other door and got a surprise. There were no Hannah pictures, but ones of just her and Oliver that they had taken throughout the years. They were all stuck neatly on the door, like the Hannah posters.

"Miley? What are you doing?" Miley got a fright and slammed the doors closed when she heard Oliver's voice.

"N-Nothing." She said, quickly stepping in front of the cupboards.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked as he walked into the room and then picked up a random shirt off the floor. Only then did Miley notice that he'd been shirtless.

"I got lost." She said lamely.

"You've been coming to my house for years, how could you get lost?" Oliver asked, frowning as he sat down on his bed. Miley sighed in relief, thanking for Oliver's 'boy brain'.

"I just forgot where everything was." Miley said, crossing the space to Oliver's door. "Well, I better go then."

"But you just got here!" He protested, but Miley was already out of the door and down the stairs. Oliver got off his bed and walked towards his cupboard, opening the doors.

He knew Miley had seen the pictures and posters, but she hadn't said anything. Why'd she want to see these posters so badly?

Oliver smiled slightly as he looked at the pictures of him and Miley before closing that door. Maybe fate was keeping Miley from all those guys and she'd find a guy who understood her.

Or maybe fate was bringing them together. Eventually.

* * *

_I left it open ended! Or sort of. xD Anyway, I just wanted to write that because it got me thinking and all... another episode gave me an idea for a Lackson one-shot too, but I haven't written it yet. I'm guessing there shall be a lot of one-shots coming from me now..._


End file.
